In such a carriage-type conveyance system, when a floor surface aisle crossing section is included in the conveyance path, generally, to allow a vehicle, etc., traveling on the floor surface aisle crossing section to safely and easily get over the guide rails on the conveyance path side, a crossing aisle floor member is laid to be flush with the upper surfaces of the guide rails and slopes for eliminating level differences from the floor surface are formed on both ends of the crossing aisle floor member although patent documents disclosing this construction cannot be presented.